


Hypnosis

by dorkylokifan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cheesy InstaRomance, Cowboy Thor, Homophobia, Loki Feels, M/M, Thor Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan
Summary: Loki returns home to Texas to bury his father Laufey. While at the county fair, he runs into an old high school acquaintance. They end up at a hypnosis show and on stage where repressed feelings are forced out into the open for all to see.





	

Loki had done anything and everything he could to get away from this place.  Hollywood, Texas was a shit hole of a little town with nothing but cows and the boys that fucked them, as far as the eye could see. He’d worked his ass off in high school to get his hands on every scholarship he could to escape into a better life.  One of his scholarships, the one that changed his life, was a one year all expenses paid foreign exchange tour. He’d chosen England. The moment he’d landed in London, he knew he was home. The people, the accents, even the cold weather all spoke to a deep place inside his soul. He should have been born British.

                During his year there, he secured more scholarships, ensuring his return. When he went home to Texas to finish out his senior year, he informed his parents that he’d be attending Cambridge in the fall. They wouldn’t have minded. They would have been happy for him, if he hadn’t said it in that fake snotty accent. After University, Loki stayed in the UK, and did not return, until now. His father, Laufey, had died. He’d come home in the middle July, to lay his father to rest. That was last week.

                Loki’s leave of absence was a full six weeks, a testament to the great vacation policies of that country. Coming home on a real paid holiday was a benefit most working Americans didn’t know. His father had certainly never taken so much time off from work in a single stretch, even when he was deathly ill. He couldn’t afford to.

                In the middle of the sweltering July heat, Loki decided to take his mother to the county fair to lift her spirits. Laufey’s death had not been a shock, and though she was relieved he was no longer in pain, she still mourned him. The county fair was busy and bustling with the smells of deep fried everything and country music blaring from the speaker system. Loki hated country music.  After growing accustomed to the blistering cold winters and gentle summers, this heat had him sweating in a profuse and undignified way. He kept his blazer on, despite the heat, to hide the pit stains on his dress shirt.

                They walked through the stalls with all the merchants selling everything from aloe energy drinks to zebra print panties. Farbauti wandered away from him to a booth filled with handmade glass jewelry. Loki turned to his left, catching the heavy scent of leather. There was a booth filled with leather goods, belt buckles, hats, and the like. But it was the vendor that caught his eye.

                “Good afternoon, may I help you?” the large man asked with a thick southern drawl. He was clean shaven and his eyes were so blue. His golden hair was long, pulled back in a ponytail beneath his black cowboy hat. His red dress shirt was pressed and wrinkle free. It was tucked into his black denim jeans which were held up by a Texas sized belt buckle.

                “No, just looking,” he said. Loki locked eyes with the stranger, and he felt himself stare at him for an uncomfortable amount of time. He knew he should look away, but he couldn’t. He knew this man. Had dreamt of him every night when he was a teenager. What was worse, he wasn’t breaking eye contact either.

                “Don’t I know you?” the cowboy asked. The large blond man squinted at him, scrutinizing his face. “I know you. Didn’t you go to Wheatfield High School? Your accent, you sound British,” he said.

                “Yes. A long time ago. You…I remember you. You’re Thor,” he said. Like that song from the 1980’s, it was so long ago, but it was all coming back to him. His high school crush. His unobtainable. His long sweet longing that every night Thor could come to his bedroom window and proclaim his homosexuality and undying love for the skinny kid in Math class. “I’m Loki. I’m amazed you remember me,” he said.

                “How could I forget? You’re the only person to ever make it out of here,” Thor said with a note of admiration in his voice. “All the guys on the team talked shit about you, but the truth was, they were jealous as hell. We all were. I’ve never been outside of Texas.”

                “What? But you were the star quarterback. You were going places. You were going to be an NFL player. Everyone said so.”

                “I tore my ACL in both my knees my junior year of college. I managed to finish school by taking out student loans, but my football career was over. I couldn’t make the maneuvers I used to after that happened,” he said.

                “I’m sorry,” Loki said, feeling awkward.

                “Don’t be. I found a new sport. I bull ride now. In fact, I’m competing tonight, if you want to come see?” he said.

                “I do, thank you,” he said.

                “So, what brings you home from England?” he asked.

                “My father passed away. I buried him last week,” he said.

                “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that,” Thor said.

                “Thank you. Even though it was expected, it still hurts. My mother is struggling to cope. I think watching you ride a bull tonight will provide a nice distraction, for both of us,” he said.

                “Well, do you see anything else here that’s nice?” Thor asked. Loki locked eyes with him again and felt a blush creep up his neck. “I think you’d look quite handsome in one of these,” Thor said and pulled his hat off his head, placing it onto Loki’s. Loki turned to look into a small mirror hanging on the side of the booth.

                “It does match the rest of my attire,” he said.

                “Just add a belt with a big buckle and people won’t know you’re a foreigner, until you talk,” Thor said, chuckling.

                “I’ve been home less than two weeks and my old accent is already coming back,” Loki said.

                “Nothing wrong with a southern accent. Non-southerners love it. The only thing sexier than a southern accent, is a British accent, or so the ladies tell me,” Thor said. Loki’s heart leapt then fell in his chest in a single breath. Thor was straight. Of course, he was.  Between the long, shared gazes and that last comment, Thor was putting out little signals of interest. Mixed signals that tugged at his heart strings. He removed the hat from off his head and handed it back to Thor.

                “It’s a fine hat, but not my style. I’ll cheer for you in the stands tonight. What time is the rodeo?”

                “6 o’clock.”

                “I’ll see you later,” Loki said, giving Thor a soft smile before walking away. He found his mother, making a purchase of a wind chime. He told her about his wish to see the rodeo, which surprised her.

                “Really? _You_ want to watch a rodeo?”

                “Is that so hard to believe?”

                “Yes, but I’ll take small favors from god wherever I can find them,” she said. They walked through the fair, eating deep fried peaches, and barbeque. They rode the Ferris Wheel and the Dragon Boat a few times, enjoying the views and the breeze while on them. They walked past the barns and the piglet races. The air smelled like cotton candy and funnel cake. The music stage had a large schedule posted of that evening’s entertainment. A magician at 6pm, a comedian at 7pm, and a hypnotist at 8pm.

                “We might as well head over to the stadium now, and get good seats,” she said. Loki nodded and they entered the southern entrance and climbed the stairs to the bleachers. They got a nice shaded spot facing away from the sun and near the shoot where the bull riders exit. Slowly the bleachers filled in while they waited.

                “So, how is life in England?”

                “You know you can come visit. I’d buy you a plane ticket,” he said to Farbauti. “You’d love it there. It’s not hot like it is here. There’s culture and basic services. Most everything is within walking distance and if it’s not, the public transportation is wonderful. They take care of their people there. Not like here. Father didn’t have to die,” Loki said.

                “Father, not Dad? You’ve changed so much Loki. I don’t even know who you are,” she said.

                “I am who I was always meant to be. I’m happy…and dare I say, gay,” he said, looking at her with expectation.

                “I’m not surprised. I had hoped you would marry one day and give me grandchildren but I think always knew you were like that,” she said.

                “What do you mean, like _that_?”

                “What? You want me to say it? Be vulgar? You want to hear me utter the words, that my son enjoys being fucked by men? There. I hope you’re happy,” she said.

                “I am,” Loki shot back.

                “I don’t want to fight. You’re my son. You’re all I have, and you live thousands of miles away. I do care about your happiness, but what about children?”

                “Mother, I can afford a surrogate. But I don’t want to be a single father. I need a partner. I need a man in my life. I am lonely, though that is my own doing. I’ve focused very hard on my career,” he said.

                “So, you are planning on giving me grandchildren then?” she asked.

                “Is that why you’re so upset that I’m gay?” he asked.

                “No. Maybe. Can you have a little girl? I want a granddaughter I can dress up and put in pigtails,” she asked. Loki smiled and rolled his eyes.

                “I will work on it,” he said carefully. He pulled his mother in for a hug, and bought her a cherry snow cone when the vendor came by. The sun was getting low in the sky and the air felt cooler, if only incrementally.

                The rodeo started with fireworks and music. Loki looked around for Thor, the man whom he’d dreamt of so often in his adolescence. His heart fluttered at the thought of him. No other man had ever made him feel so distracted, unsure, or jittery. And yet, he’d only ever been able to admire him from afar.

                The announcer came on and whipped up the crowd. The rodeo clowns came out and did a brief bit of entertainment before taking up their posts behind the barriers. The crowd cheered, and the country music blared. 8 seconds was added to the clock and the first cowboy sprang out of the shoot with his one arm flailing like a spaghetti noodle. Farbauti jumped to her feet to watch the handsome young man ride 2000lbs of writhing steer like a pro.

                “Imagine what he could do in the sack!” she said, turning to wink at Loki. He was taken aback by it. Did his mother just make a gay funny? “Hopefully he lasts more than 8 seconds in the bedroom,” she added, as she sat back down.

                “Mother!”

                “Loki!” she shot back. Loki didn’t know if he liked this new accepting side of his mother or not. Oh no! She wasn’t going to try to set him up on dates now? Was she? Good lord, he did not need her meddling in his private affairs.

                The next cowboy shot out of the gate and got knocked off before the 8 second mark. This particular bull was extra ferocious and would have trampled the man, if not for the clown.

                “Loki, is that the man you were talking to earlier? From the booth?” she asked. Loki looked over at the second gate. Thor was mounted on the beast preparing for his ride. Another rider was already in the ring, but Loki watched Thor as he strapped his hand to the harness. Gone was the warm bright smile. Here was a determined man, readying for battle. At the last moment, Thor tilted his head up towards the stands, where Loki caught his eye. Loki waved at him and the smile returned. Someone near Thor tapped his shoulder. The gate buzzed open, and he was off!

                Thor’s hips must have had magic in them for all their grace and stillness. Thor’s hat and hair flew up with the motion. His head silhouetted against a bright light, and for a moment, Loki swore he was a god. Thor’s abs scrunched and stretched with each buck from the bronco. Even his arm moved fluidly, not like the ragdoll that some of the other riders resembled. The buzz sounded again and Thor leapt off the animal to get away. But the bull was not done with him. The clowns came out to distract it, but it only had eyes for Thor and it chased him. Thor ran and ended up in a section that didn’t have a clown barrier. The crowd became alarmed, as the horns of the bull barreled towards him. Thor jumped up and grabbed the top of the arena wall and pulled himself up to safety. Loki looked down at Thor’s reddened triumphant face and they smiled at one another.

                “You made it,” Loki said.

                “So did you!” Thor panted as members of the audience patted him on the back. Thor turned around to look at his score. The judges awarded him a 96.5. Thor howled in victory and pumped his fist into the air.

                “Yeah!” he cried out. One of the clowns came up to the wall and tossed Thor his hat, and he put in on, looking devilishly cool. “Hey Loki, after the rodeo, you want to walk around with me for a while? Catch up?” he asked. Loki smiled and his heart leapt once again. Thor was looking at him. Looking at him like a man on the hunt for dick. Or was that just the adrenaline? Damn it!

                “I—my mother and I rode here in the same car…,” Loki’s face fell as the words came out.

                “Oh that’s alright. I can drive myself home, if you can give my son a ride that way later?” she asked.

                “Yes ma’am. I sure can,” Thor said.

                “Well then, it’s settled,” she said.

                “Catch you after the show,” Thor said, tipping his hat to them both before walking off. Farbauti smirked and looked at her son. Loki pressed his lips together to keep from smiling. It would only encourage her.

                “So? Is he your type?”

                “Mother please don’t,” he said.

                “What? I don’t know what you like. If I were younger, I’d let him ride me. Hell, even if I weren’t younger, I might…”

                “Mom!”

                “Oh, so it’s mom now. Not mother dear or my lady?” she said.

                “I know a lot of people here think I’m a phony person for moving away and changing everything about myself. But I never liked country music. I never liked the people here, or the culture. I never came out in high school because it wasn’t safe to do so. I never dared to even try and find out if any of the other boys were gay. They’d just as soon punch me to death as fuck me, and then proclaim that just because they only received head that they weren’t gay. That’s why I buried my nose in books. That’s why I ran away as fast as I could, as far as I could,” he said.

                “I had no idea you were so afraid,” she said.

                “Always. I’m always afraid when I’m in Texas,” he said. They continued watching the rodeo in silence until the end when the winner was announced. It was Thor. Thor got up on stage and accepted his trophy, a giant belt buckle, and a prize check for $30,000. Loki’s jaw dropped. He had no idea it would be that much.

               “Well, he did well for himself. Good luck son,” she said as she left. Loki left the stands and waited down by the gates for Thor, feeling nervous. Thor appeared with two women trailing behind him.

               “Loki! There you are. This is Sif and Val. I told them you’re from England,” he said with a big smile.

               “It’s a pleasure to meet you ladies,” he said.

                “Wait a minute…aren’t you the kid from my math class?” Sif asked.

                “Ah, you do recognize me,” he said.

                “Yeah. What’s with the funny accent?” she asked in her thick southern belle drawl.

                “I acclimated to my surroundings. Shall we?” he asked. Val smiled at him and took up his arm.

                “Well, aren’t you a tall drink of water?” she said.

                “That I am,” he said. Val seemed like a nice girl, and didn’t give him the judgmental looks that this Sif woman did. In any case, Loki found himself suddenly on a double date, in a group of people who had no idea he was gay. He decided to entertain himself in his own way.

                They stopped at the vendors and all got a treat. Thor and Sif opted for a funnel cake while Val got a snow cone. Loki opted for a frozen banana on a stick dipped in chocolate, which he ate in a subtly suggestive manner. He licked the tip of the thing, before latching his lips around the end, just like a little head. He didn’t suck of course. That would be too obvious. He did, however, close his eyes in ecstasy and give a short hum of approval at the taste. Thor and girls stared at him.

                “Delicious, and dare I say, one of the few things here that isn’t swimming in oil,” he said.

                “Snow cones aren’t too bad. No worse than a sugary drink,” Val offered. She looked him up and down, seeing him with a new eye.

                “I don’t like sweet drinks. I like my tea hot and slightly bitter. It soothes the throat when I swallow it down,” Loki said, nibbling on his banana and delicately licking his lips.

                “Oh look! The hypnotist is starting in two minutes! I love it when he gets people up there doing funny things! Thor! You have to volunteer,” Sif said.

                “You should too,” Val said to Loki.

                “Oh, and why is that?”

                “Because all this Britishness makes you look like you have a stick up your butt. But I think you could be a lot of fun,” Val said. Loki rolled his eyes, but gave a small smile. He detested making a fool of himself in pubic, even if willfully. But perhaps she was right about him, and the stick.

                “Very, well. If it please my lady, I shall cluck like a chicken upon command for the benefit of all to see,” Loki said, overly dramatic and playful.

                “Awesome! Ooh! This is going to be so funny!” Val squealed in delight. They managed to get seats close to the front and waited for the hypnotist to start the show. The hypnotist’s name was Dr. Strange and he dressed in a red cape. Loki wasn’t entirely sure if his goatee was real or not.

                “Good evening ladies and gentlemen!” Dr. Strange began. Loki listened as he started off with some cheesy jokes from his failed standup career.

                “Good lord, is he trying to be funny?” Loki asked the others.

                “Alright, now do I have any volunteers from audience?” the doctor asked.

                “Right here! Over here. Tonight’s rodeo champion, Mr. Thor Odinson himself! And his friend.” Sif said, pulling Thor up by the collar for all to see.

                “Well, alright then. Mr. Champion, step right up, and who is your friend?”

                “I’m Loki,” he said with his thick British accent.

                “Oh, Johnny English is on the stage! This is going to be fun. Now for a few more…” Dr. Strange continued to hand select members of the audience to come up on stage. Loki looked out to the mass of faces looking at him expectantly. Why in the hell had he volunteered to do this? This was stupid. It would never work. Well, when he failed to become hypnotized he’d be excused. Problem solved.

                “Alright, I want everyone to get very comfortable and relaxed. Remove any restrictive items like tight necklaces, or even shoes,” he said. Loki removed his jacket and unbuttoned the cuffs on his sleeves and his top button on his dress shirt. He rolled up the sleeves a little bit too. He listened and focused as the doctor instructed them to close their eyes and take deep breaths. This was silly. It would never work. For several minutes Loki listened to the man’s voice. If nothing else, he did feel relaxed.

                Thor tried not to stare at Loki’s beautiful wrists for too long. They were slender and pale. Delicate and even a little feminine, with very long manicured fingers. He closed his eyes and tried to pay attention.

                “Deeper and deeper. Deeper and deeper. A deep breath in, and out. In…then out. I’m going to count backwards from ten, and when I hit one, you’ll fall asleep,”

                “Ten, nine, eight…” he counted. Loki felt tired, like a white fog was clouding his vision. “…two, one.” Loki and Thor leaned against one another. For a few more minutes, Dr. Strange weeded out those that had been successfully hypnotized from those that had not. Loki and Thor both remained on the stage with several others. Dr. Strange snapped his fingers and everyone was wide awake.

                Loki opened his eyes to see Dr. Strange completely naked before him. The good doctor was still holding the microphone and addressing the crowd as though being nude in public was a perfectly normal thing. His ass was sublime. Most of the other people on stage were shielding their eyes from his nakedness, but Loki liked what he saw. He looked him up and down, his expression positively lecherous. People in the audience laughed and pointed at him, not that Loki noticed. Dr. Strange looked over his shoulder at Loki, and Loki winked at him.

                “Ah…I guess he likes what he sees,” he said. Thor, was politely looking up at the ceiling and biting his lip. The good doctor uttered the word “porcupine” and suddenly he was fully dressed once more. Down the line, a girl barked like a dog every time Strange said, “Rodeo”. Another man, for some reason, could no longer count to ten. It was like he’d forgotten the number.

                “Now, which one of these fine gentlemen would you like to see do a strip tease for the audience?” Strange hovered his hands above Loki and then Thor. Of course, Thor got the louder hoots and hollers from the audience, but Strange had a feeling the snobby Englishman might be just as fun to watch.

                “How about both?” he asked, to which the crowd responded with great approval.

                “Thor, why don’t you come over here and have a seat front and center where everyone can see you. Now Thor, you’re getting married. But before you get married, you have to have your bachelor’s party. And dancing for you is the most beautiful person you’ve ever seen,” Strange said.

                “Loki when I snap my fingers you are going to dance for Thor like a professional stripper, but you’re still going to keep your underwear on. That’s vital. Thor is the King of the Rodeo and if you impress him well enough, he’ll make you his Queen,” he snapped his fingers. Loki locked eyes on Thor. He stood up and slinked over to him, and stopped just before him and turned his back. He looked over his shoulder at him as he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it down off his shoulders to tease him. Then he turned and pulled it open, exposing his undershirt. Loki pulled that off over his head next, and tossed it aside with exaggerated movement. Women in the audience screamed when they saw just how lean and trim he was. Beneath his clothes, was a hidden athlete with a washboard stomach and large toned arms. He ran his fingers through is hair, mussing it up, and making him look wild. He rolled his hips as cheesy stripper music played in the background. Thor reached out for him and pulled him into his lap and kissed him before the hypnotist could stop it. Thor’s hands buried into Loki’s hair and raked down his back, as they locked lips before dozens of people.

                “Sleep! Sleep!” Strange shouted. “Goodness, that Englishman had all kinds of repressed kinkiness inside him, didn’t he ladies!” he yelled out. Loki’s head ended up on Thor’s chest, tucked under his chin. He looked peaceful and small against him, like he belonged there. “Would you like to see your rodeo champion dance for you now?” The crowd went wild. Strange grabbed another chair and moved it behind Loki, then placed his hand on Loki’s head.

                “Loki when I snap my fingers you are going to wake up and move to this chair directly behind you. You are now the bachelor that is getting married and Thor will be your dancer at your bachelor’s party,” he said. He snapped his fingers and Loki’s eyes fluttered open. He got up and moved as he was told, not understanding why he’d just been straddling Thor.

                “Thor when I snap my fingers you are going to wake up, and you’ll be the best male stripper in the world. You’ll dance for Loki and all the ladies present here in the audience. Just remember, you gotta keep your underwear on,” he said. He snapped his fingers and Thor stood up.

                Thor saw the audience full of women cheering for him, but he wanted to dance for Loki. Beautiful Loki. He grabbed his cowboy hat from off his head and spun it on the end of his finger before placing it on Loki’s head. He gyrated his hips as he worked his belt buckle slowly. He turned and rolled his ass in front of Loki’s face. Loki reached up and gave him a generous squeeze with both hands. Thor slapped them away and smiled, shaking his finger at Loki for touching the merchandize. Thor pulled his belt off and rubbed his ass across it a few times before discarding it. He stripped off his shirt, teasing a shoulder here, a nipple there, covering back up, and then ripping it off completely. Thor had a monstrous hard-on tenting his jeans, which everyone could see as he stood in profile on stage. He did a few dance moves that displayed his strength and grace, flexing his arm. Suddenly, Loki was on him, climbing him like a tree.

                “Wide awake!” Strange yelled. Thor was standing with Loki clinging to him like a cat. Loki’s legs were wrapped around his torso, and Thor’s hands were under Loki’s ass for support. They were sharing breath, their eyes so close they could see the individual flecks of pigment in the irises. Loki’s fingers were snarled in Thor’s long golden hair. They had no idea how they got that way. They looked out to the audience and everyone erupted in laughter.

                Horror washed over Loki’s face. He was humiliated, and in the arms of the very man he wanted most in this world. He looked back up into Thor’s eyes expecting anger and disgust.

                Thor saw the hurt and fear there, and all thoughts of being in front of a crowd half clothed fell to the background. He tightened his hold on Loki and kissed him. Loki went rigid in his arms at first, shocked, that Thor willingly placed his lips to his. The crowd went from jubilant to quiet as the kiss continued second by second. When Thor broke the kiss, he knew what needed to be done.

                “It’s okay. I like you too. I’ve liked you since math class,” he said.

                “You have?” Loki asked.

                “Yeah. I’ve always liked you. Even when you had a southern accent all the way back when. You were so smart. Everyone knew you were going places,” he said. He let Loki down, and they both gathered their clothes from around the stage.

                “Alright! A love connection. I’m happy for—OOF!” Strange felt a very large fist impact his stomach and all air rushed from his lungs.

                “Asshole,” Loki said. Thor and Loki left the stage. Sif and Val were gone.

                “It appears our dates have departed,” Thor said. “Come on. We should get the fuck out of here before trouble follows us,” he said.

                “Agreed.”

                They walked to the parking lot, looking over their shoulders to make sure they were not being followed and got in Thor’s pickup truck. It was old, and rusted, and the doors squeaked when they opened and closed. The interior smelled of leather and hay. They took off down the road, escaping into the night.

                “I remember when Tommy Hutchinson cornered you in the locker room during gym class,” he said. “It was the first time I ever noticed you. I’d seen you around before but I’d never paid any attention to you until that day. You were scrawnier then, and Tommy was a fucking moose. He called you a fag and threatened you. You didn’t cower. Not even a little. You stared right back at him and called him on his bullshit,” he said.

                “I remember you, coming to save my ass. I was an idiot. Tommy probably would’ve beaten the hell out of me or worse if you hadn’t ordered him to stop. I shouldn’t have goaded him. If you hadn’t been there, god only knows what he would have done to me,” Loki said.

                “You weren’t an idiot Loki. You saw right through him. Tommy is gay, just like us,” he said.

                “I’d always wondered, and hoped,” he said.

                “You’re not the only one afraid of the people in this town. The Captain of the Team can never be found out. I had power over the other students because of that stupid High School Football Hierarchy. I was able to use it to keep you safe. I just had to keep up appearances and date girls. I still do,” he said, regret etched into his voice at the last. They got to the red light on Canyon Street, and Loki realized he didn’t know if Thor was taking him to his home or his mother’s.

                “Where are we going?”

                “That’s up to you,” he said. Thor’s eyes belonged on a man suffering from starvation. His hopeful gaze rested on Loki for a moment before returning to the road.

                “Take me to your place,” Loki said. Thor let out a breath and hit the gas. Thor’s home was a small rancher on the edge of town. It was small, but then a single man did not need much. They got out of the truck and entered Thor’s home without so much as a word. The inside of Thor’s home was as Loki expected. The walls had cheap brown faux wood siding on them in the living room, and the décor was brown overall. The couch looked like a relic from the 1970’s. Loki’s heart thrummed in his chest as they walked past all that, into Thor’s bedroom. Thor turned, and looked at him.

                “Well, this is it. Thor’s palace,” he said, gesturing to his home. He looked very nervous, fidgeting with his house keys. It was unlike him to not be confident.

                “Thor, how many men have you been with?”

                “I’ve been with a couple of male prostitutes. In an alley behind a club here in town. It was always rushed and dark. Mostly I was too afraid of getting caught to relax and enjoy myself. I date women, because I’m supposed to,” he said. Loki embraced Thor, holding his face in his hands.

                “Come away with me. Leave this place. Across the sea, in kingdom by the ocean, we could make our home there. You could be yourself, for the first time ever. And I would love you, as I always have, since the day you saved me,” Loki kissed him, and pulled at his shirt buttons, undressing Thor while he was distracted. The lights were still on in the bedroom, and Thor couldn’t wait to see this man naked under bright lights. Clothes were shed, and they stopped, and looked at one another.

                “You’re so tan, everywhere. Do you go to a salon?” Loki asked. Thor chuckled and shook his head.

                “My backyard,” he said.

                “Tell me Thor, what would you like?” he asked.

                “I want to taste you,” he said. “And then I want to make love. I want to be inside of you, with the lights on,” he said.

                “Okay,” Loki said. Thor dropped to his knees and stared at Loki’s cock. It was long, pink, and semi-firm. He took it in hand, delighting in the feel of it. He cupped the balls with his other hand, massaging them and learning their heft. He pressed a kiss to Loki’s thigh, then hipbone, getting a little closer each time to the center. He saw a drop of pre-cum on the tip and took it into his mouth to taste it. Years of repressed hunger boiled up in his blood. He took Loki deep, burying his face into Loki’s crotch. When he looked up at Loki, Loki saw bliss in his eyes. Thor devoured him, enjoying all the little grunts and moans Loki made. Loki petted his head, enjoying the vigorous pace Thor was taking between his legs. He squeezed his eyes shut when his release came. Thor’s mouth caressed him through all of it.

                “Oh, Thor. That was wonderful,” he said. “How do you want me?”

                “I want to touch you. I want to explore your body and play with all the places I’ve dreamt of touching,” he said. Loki slinked onto the bed, posing for Thor. He extended his long legs, much like a cat. Thor reached out and touched a knee, letting his fingers graze down a slender thigh to the apex. “You’re beautiful,” he said. Loki gave him a sad smirk in response.

                “I’m scrawny next to you. I tried over the years to bulk up. I lifted weights, and took up running, but no matter how much I exercise I could never look like you,” he said.

                “I’m glad. I don’t want you to look like me. I want you to look like you,” he said. He got on top of him and covered his body with his. Loki hooked a leg around Thor’s waist as they kissed. Their cocks were mashed together, and Loki could feel Thor’s throbbing pulsating need.

                “I need oil. You’re a big boy. I’ll need to be stretched,” he said.

                “I’ve got Vaseline,” he said. Loki made a face.

                “It’ll do,” he said. Thor reached over to his night stand and grabbed the jar. He leaned back, allowing Loki to spread his legs for him. Thor scooped two fingers into the salve and pressed it to the little red furl. He pressed a finger inside, exploring with curiosity.

                “Press in a little deeper and hook your finger down,” Loki said. “You’ll feel a little nub,” he said. Thor did as he was told, and found the tiny speck of anatomy. Loki arched off the bed when he did. “That’s the spot. That is where you need to fuck me. If you stimulate that just right, I’ll spread my legs for you anytime you want,” Loki said, with hooded eyes and wicked intent. Thor pressed another finger in, scissoring the opening wider and wider. As he waited for Loki’s channel to relax he studied all the little idiosyncrasies of Loki’s body. There was a cute little mole at the nape of Loki’s neck on the right side. A single dark hair curling out of his left nipple. His porcelain luminescent skin displayed all the blue veins just beneath the surface. Loki looked like a vampire novel, come to life.

                “Thor, I’m ready,” he said. Thor licked his lips. His heart panged in his chest as his excitement crested. He aligned his cock and pressed in.

                “Easy. Easy, big boy. Enter me slowly. That’s it. Ooh. You feel nice,” he said.

                “You feel so amazing,” Thor’s voice was gruff and broken. His arms shook from holding back his desire to pound in, with everything he had. It took a moment for Loki to adjust, but he gave a nod, and Thor broke loose. The bull rider was now the bull. Everything felt familiar. In the dark, in the alleys, Thor had felt pleasure from other men. But here, seeing made all the difference. Loki’s eyes and lips, and sweet moans of encouragement were far sweeter.

                “So smart. So pretty. Kisses only for me,” Thor babbled.

                “So strong, and sweet. My handsome cowboy,” he said. Thor ground his hips in, finding that spot that made Loki spasm and cry out those thrilling sounds. Loki squeezed his eyes shut.

                “No, don’t! Don’t close your eyes. Open them. I need to see you,” he said. Bright blue eye stared into green. The intensity in Thor’s eyes frightened him, someplace deep inside. He’d never felt so vulnerable or connected to anyone. This was supposed to just be casual sex.

                “Shh. I know baby. I feel it too,” Thor said.

                “Oh God! Thor! Thor! Thor! Ahhhh!” Loki bucked against Thor as he came on his stomach between them. Thor pounded in one, two, three more times and followed. Thor rolled off, lying on his side next to Loki. Everything was quiet for a moment as both stared off into space.

               “How long are you in town?” Thor asked.

               “I have about a month left before I have to return home,” Loki said.

               “So I have a month to convince you to stay,” he said.

               “I have a month to convince you to come home with me,” he said back.

               “To England?”

                “Yeah.”

                “Do they have cowboys there?”

                “No, but it is a kingdom by the sea. Come away with me, and we can be two gay men living in a little castle, fucking bareback and sipping tea,” Loki said.

                “Spouting poetry?”

                “More like a dirty limerick,” he said. “I’m a cat person.”

                “I’m a dog person, but cats are okay too.”

                “It’s cold where I live, much of the year,”

                “What about the economy? What kind of work do you think a cowboy could find out there?”

                “I don’t know about riding bulls, but there is a tannery not far from where I live. They have a shop full of leather items made there on site. Your skills with making hand crafted items would land you a job there. I’m sure of it. You’d be able to lend a different flavor to the items they sell. I can make an inquiry if you like.”

                “Are we really doing this? Thor asked, giggling a bit with excitement and a little trepidation.

                “Yeah. I think so.”


End file.
